


Bittersweet

by LegendofMajora



Series: Kiss & Tell [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Pre-smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya is a sore winner (cheater) and Shizuo still wants his prize and plenty of chocolate kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the second part to the original,[Candy-coated Kisses ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3437012)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Read that first, please.**

True to his word, Shizuo takes Izaya to the same bakery with the same disgusting chocolate cake that is moist and dark, decorated sparingly but elegant and rich, according to Izaya. He'll take the flea's word for it, eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy shop when he doesn't honestly think Shizuo can't see him, right? The way his fingers eagerly reach for the bag the lady behind the counter offers, Shizuo breathing a sigh and feeling the twinge of a craving for nicotine and something in his mouth.

It's not surprising, however, when he reaches into his pocket after Izaya impatiently grabs the cake from the counter and holds it close to himself, and Shizuo finds that his cigarette pack happens to be missing the cancerous sticks with addictive substances. Instead, weighing heavier than cigarettes, are brightly-colored candies, packed so tightly in the carton that they almost spill over when Shizuo stops to realize now that Izaya is one step ahead of the game.

The least he can do, knowing Izaya is watching him closely by now, it takes a couple of candies and pop them in his mouth like pills, chewing on the candies that melt over his tongue. Sugary sweet and chocolate the way it should be, raising his eyebrow when he meets Izaya's stare and the flea laughs, bounding away as if to invite another argument between them. Another hole in his wallet Shizuo could be angry about but with the flea's laughter and being this adorably cocky, he can't help but (never admit it aloud, he knows the consequences) pop a couple more candies in his mouth and stick his tongue out at the bastard.

No one needs to know what they do, anyway, if Shizuo threatens a chase and Izaya clutches his precious cake—lovingly, to his chest like protecting a child and for one moment Shizuo realizes that Izaya has never held him that closely—and Shizuo realizes that getting jealous over a cake is stupid and if it means taking what he wants, then so be it. Izaya refuses to ruin his cake, the personal one ordered and made especially for him because the flea has a penchant for feeling special. Probably one of his more ego-centric traits.

Izaya keeps a steady pace, bag carefully placed in his fingers while Shizuo grabs his other hand as soon as they're not taking the public streets. The beast and his desire for affection is obvious and the number one cause of Izaya clamming up like some shy schoolgirl. But he doesn't pull away as often, almost getting used to the feeling of Shizuo's fingers in his and knowing that the beast has a vice-like grip on him anyway. There's just no chance of escape that guarantees his survival—namely for his fingers—so he has to reluctantly go with it, as irritating as it is.

Shizuo knows the effect. As soon as he has successfully dragged Izaya back to his apartment (not nearly as nice as Izaya's but still more comfortable to him) the flea wrestles his hand free and groans about Shizuo and sweat before racing back inside the apartment, not wanting to be seen "amongst filth" as Izaya lovingly with the gentleness of the end of his knife once described. It earned him an interesting bruise and more on his lips than the one on his stomach, where his bottom lip had suddenly split and there were teeth marks at the base of his throat for weeks.

"Don't shove it all down your throat, parasite." Shizuo steals more candies because he's really craving something in his mouth and the candies are an almost perfect substitute, but not as satisfying as Izaya. The informant has the box on the table, glancing at Shizuo with a look that communicates the sheer lack of amusement when the glance confirms Izaya is calling Shizuo the biggest idiot in all of the universe.

And to back off, because it's not even Shizuo's business what he does anyway.

"'sides, you'll get fat if you do." Shizuo rolls his eyes, pretending to look bored. "Can't have that, now can you? Gotta be stick-thin for your sick fetishes." It's the silent _I hate_ _you_ and Izaya raises an eyebrow, equivalent to the return of _I hate you_ _too_ and this is how most conversations go when Shizuo is wanting something and acting like a child.

"I, unlike Shizu-chan, have a healthy figure. I don't indulge in sweets nearly as often as you do." Izaya rolls his eyes as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, fork in hand and more interested in the first bite of the best cake ever created that doesn't overload his tongue with sugar. "And this is a _delicacy,_ Shizu-chan. Not a sweet treat." He pointedly glances at the cigarette carton in Shizuo's pants and because they've been together long enough he knows exactly where Shizuo puts it and how to easily replace the disgusting cancer sticks with an interesting alternative.

Shizuo smirks, tongue darting out to lick off invisible traces of chocolate on his lips before he pops another few candies into his mouth, making sure Izaya is watching him. "Whatever you wanna delude yourself with, flea. At least I don't replace someone's cigarettes with candy like I'm gonna poison them." Izaya laughs before he can even get his fork anywhere near the spongy cake and turns his head away, not wanting to give Shizuo incentive to more teasing.

More candies pop into Shizuo's mouth—Izaya can't be bothered, turning away from the suspiciously seductive display of candies being sucked and licked by Shizuo's tongue in little licks and slow sucks. His cake is much better because he remembers the game he won fairly and therefore he will be taking pride in his victory by having his cake and eating it in front of Shizuo, who hates the bitterness and this is a fact Izaya knows easily.

Fork over the cake Izaya cuts himself a slice, having more manners than the beast when he gives himself a modest portion, spearing the first bite and can't get it fast enough to his mouth without failing to achieve his natural grace in every movement he has. It's all coordinated and while Shizuo is there he can't just stuff his face. Not like he wants to, but sometimes the cake melts on his tongue so easily it's more sinful than ootoro and his eyes close in pure bliss, savoring the bitter chocolate satin on his tongue. Shizuo can watch him all he wants, jealous or not of the cake that is rich and divine when it's Izaya's and only his, melting into delicate chocolate ribbons from its silky texture.

On the other hand, Shizuo catches the rare sight of Izaya making a lewd expression in which the flea devilishly licks off his fork, eyes disappearing when they close in bliss and he can't help but notice it looks like when the flea is—he laughs, muffling the noise with his hand while watching the curious sight that is Izaya making eating cake similar to pornography. Ridiculously so, because the next bite is no better than the last with the soft noise that comes from Izaya, half of a sigh and half of a moan and the blond doesn't believe that this is accidental.

No, those noises are way too inappropriate to be accidental. As erotic as Izaya tends to be—little devil knows it, Shizuo knows _exactly_ how much Izaya deliberates—eating a cake is not something Shizuo would consider anywhere close to the expressions it pulls from Izaya, savoring one simple slice of cake and feeling like a peep show at this point.

"Hell, flea," Shizuo takes out his cigarette pack and realizes the actual extent of how many candies are shoved in it to the point of nearly bursting and why didn't he notice this earlier is a good question. Probably because he didn't put the pack in his pants but it was already there for him. "If you want to be erotic, you don't need a cake for that." The wolfish grin is there before he can stop it and Izaya whips his head around, fork withdrawing in a slow pull from his mouth and while the expression of bliss is clearly on his face, it contorts into a poorly attempted expression of annoyance.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya says clearly, never looking away but the heavy drag of his eyelids makes Shizuo swallow, feeling saliva build in his throat with something else in the way. "Don't compare me to any explicit activities of your fantasies while I'm savoring the taste of my victory, all right? You could at least try to sound like you aren't completely a failure of a human being."

The blond growls, Izaya turning back to his cake while knowing how angry he's making Shizuo, and it's all part of the plan and he digs in to another slice. Shizuo moves his weight from one foot to another, a sigh catching in the gravel of his throat and Izaya can't help but laugh to himself, trying not to choke on the delicious taste of chocolate cake, also happening to be a close match to ootoro, though nothing quite compares.

And maybe, Shizuo happens to be a little jealous.

When Izaya's plate suddenly slides out from under his fork and lifts high into the air, the conclusion is reached because Izaya is up in a second and the fork is at Shizuo's throat, poised dangerously close to the jugular where his eyes narrow, daring Shizuo to make any wrong move with the dessert he's been waiting for a week for.

"You're obsessed, it's creepy as hell watching you moan over a cake." Shizuo deadpans, catching the beginning of Izaya's smirk when the flea moves in as close as possible, reaching for the plate clearly above his reach and too far when Shizuo's body is in the way.

"Shizu-chan, give it back!" Izaya has never been one for pouting but right now comes _dangerously_ close. "I can't help if I happen to love gateau more than _you._ "

Which is a direct hit and Shizuo's hand comes resting in between Izaya's shoulder blades, tugging at the flea's T-shirt. "Oi, you think some cake is gonna be better than me?" The unintentional flicker of a smirk confirms Izaya's answer and long skinny fingers are already getting into his shirt, tracing the hard muscle beneath skin.

"Don't think you're getting it back anytime soon, bastard."

Izaya does _not_ pout when he glances up at Shizuo, then the crimson of his eyes sliding to the piece of cake high up and sighing with a quiet noise that Shizuo can barely pick up on. "Shizu-chan is no fair, ne? I have my tastes, and I just happen to _lo~ove_ some more than _others._ " Deliberate teasing, the flea does it so easily exactly like his fingers tracing over muscles that are tensing when his fingers slip over the sensitive skin. When his approach of trying to get Shizuo to hand over the cake doesn't work he has to execute another plan, digging his fingers into Shizuo's sides and using skittering movements to make himself think the beast will budge.

Stifling a laugh, (what from, there's no one cause) Shizuo uses the height advantage he has over Izaya and turns, pulling away from Izaya's seeking fingers and heading over to the couch, plopping down and making a show of nearly losing the plate's contents when it tips and teeters in Shizuo's rough fingers. Just to piss Izaya off even further he uses his fingers, digging off a healthy chunk of bitter cake and sucking it from his fingers, pretending to not hate the bitterness with the blend of sweeter cream layer.

"Why so jealous of a cake, Shizu-chan?" Izaya nods to the remaining cake and Shizuo challenges him with the haughty smirk he wears. They both know Izaya hates wasting the things he enjoys. "Is it because I love gateau more than anything besides ootoro?" he smiles, shoulders squaring and Shizuo knows he's in for it. "Or that Shizu-chan wants me to say I love him the most?" Bingo.

Shizuo swallows the last of the delicate cream, deciding he'll never like the bitter taste and certainly wouldn't mind for the devil incarnate standing across the room to slink over and try to get his cake back. "Wouldn't hurt."

"Shizu-chan is so old-fashioned," Izaya struts over like he owns this game, not realizing who is in charge of the slice of gateau on a plate. He comes to drape himself easily over Shizuo's legs, sitting on the blond's knees. Shizuo already has another piece of cake in his mouth, earning the quiet protest from Izaya until the flea's lips are on his. Tongue coaxing its way into where the smooth cake is, Izaya lets himself be pulled closer by Shizuo's free arm and sets to licking to steal pieces of cake and at times slide over Shizuo's tongue, pulling the bitter breathy tastes of chocolate so he doesn't miss anything.

The funny thing is Shizuo lets Izaya grab pieces of cake from his mouth, plucky like a bird and not wanting the images in his head when Izaya's kisses are slow and deep, just fine for him so he can travel his hand up and down the base of the informant's spine, tracing the grooves in Izaya's pale skin. His tongue rises to meet Izaya's and parts of cake are taken gently, swallowed when Izaya steals every last piece, down to licking Shizuo's tongue with a fervor only for making sure he gets down to the last taste. Even after it's gone Izaya's hips grind against Shizuo's in a teasing action, feather-light touches when his hips move and the little bastard does this on purpose, making Shizuo's pants two sizes too small in minutes.

"Ne, do I get my cake back?" Izaya pulls back and his lips are starting to swell from the rougher kisses Shizuo provides, blinking slowly as if to enunciate his point. "Because I'd rather fill up on my cake than empty air, Shizu-chan." In which maybe there is the tiniest bit of guilt because Izaya is the skinniest person he's ever seen—until he stamps it out, because he knows that no amount of food will make the flea look healthy.

"Why should I give it back? You haven't even said 'I love you' yet." Shizuo growls against Izaya's lips, fingernails scraping down Izaya's back and eliciting a shiver while Izaya's mouth is on his again, hot and wet with bitter aftertaste. His own tastes disgusting from the cake but Izaya's little licks to steal chocolate from him aren't so bad, as long as he excludes the fact his pants are too tight to get comfortable when the flea is nonchalantly rubbing his hips against him.

Taking another piece of the cake Shizuo holds it in front of Izaya's face, dangling it like a treat and easy to attract the flea before his lips close on the blond's fingers. Sucking carefully to get every last crumb, Izaya's tongue travels within the creases of Shizuo's fingers and pulls away when there's no more, or when Shizuo decides that he's driving himself crazy with this little bug.

Another piece and Izaya claims it easily, teeth nipping at Shizuo's fingers and tongue wrapping around the rough skin before Shizuo can pull away. "I'm not on the menu, flea." Bloodsucking parasite and the flea laughs at him, chuckling while he chews on another offered piece with a groan, the barest taste of a whine and his hips sinking into Shizuo's. Of course he knows how hard Shizuo is, frustratingly so, and won't do anything about it. Not while cake is still there and he can still have it.

"But Shizu-chan likes desserts first," Izaya pulls back and the last piece of cake is held above him, forcing his head to tilt back while his hips _accidentally_ roll into Shizuo's and he shows just how far he can bed with an erection pressing into his jeans. "So why not indulge for once? I'm only getting what I deserve." Then Izaya's mouth is on him, sucking his fingers dry and in effect making Shizuo's pants tight and uncomfortably wet, probably dampening the stain on the front. The flea is too cunning for his own good, licking him clean while every other part is now dirty and starting to sweat, imagining the same on Izaya and even better if Shizuo's fingers leave the skinny back to rub the growing tent in Izaya's pants.

Sufficed to say, the flea's whimper in response is a clear answer for the unspoken question. As soon as Shizuo can free his fingers from the greedy mouth they're around Izaya's back and under his ass, lifting them both up when he stands from the sofa and Izaya's head falls onto his shoulder.

"Is Shizu-chan going to break me now? I'm not really in the mood to be thrown around." Like the plate tossed haphazardly onto the couch, licked _clean_ nonetheless, Izaya squirms in Shizuo's arms as they make their way to the bedroom, or Izaya comes dragged along for the ride. Shizuo snorts a laugh, kisses down Izaya's exposed throat while the bedroom door slips open and shut easily enough. They know their own habits to have it down to an art form of Izaya beneath Shizuo and looking dangerously tempting when Shizuo sits on his hips.

Fingers on Izaya's shirt, tugging it off easily enough before the flea can laugh, not realizing the heat in his own eyes when Shizuo bends back down to lick a wet stripe from the juncture of his collarbone and throat to his ear, taking time to nibble on the lobe with the reward of a muffled moan. On the floor is the same place where they played the stupid game one week ago, Izaya cheating with a mouth full of candies and knowing Shizuo never resists free candy. Bad things come from it, like poisons in the form of Izaya moaning the stutters of his name.

Shizuo stops, remembering the pack of cigarettes filled with candies, and his side of the bet. Since Izaya already had his award, per say, and it wouldn't hurt if Shizuo got to have a treat for being well-behaved enough not to rip off Izaya's clothes. His self-control has improved, only in the promise of chocolate (the good kind, not that garbage Izaya eats) and the endless expressions Izaya makes with his body that unravel on his face.

Popping out the pack, he holds it up where Izaya can see and watches those carmine eyes brighten in recognition. "Does Shizu-chan like my little gift? I figured it would be a better alternative to the stink of those disgusting things." Izaya laughs, not knowing what he's sentenced himself to from the little action—and denying he even cares about Shizuo at all, not enough clearly to replace cigarettes with candy—with plenty of opportunity to let Shizuo have his prize for winning out of fairness.

"Mm, like I care." Shrugging at the indignant look Izaya shoots him, he pops it open and pours out a handful. "As long as I get to enjoy it with the view, it's not so bad."

"Not so bad—?" Izaya squirms when the first candies are places on his hips, rolling away and Shizuo having to catch them when the skin quivers beneath his touch. "What are you doing, Shizu-chan?" Trying not to sound so breathless is a harder task than it looks.

Shizuo places more candies, on in Izaya's bellybutton just to earn a scowl and smirks. He can't replicate the fake kind of demonic look Izaya can do but he's not a fan of it, preferring when the flea is caught off guard and the genuine expressions are always the ones he wants to see. "I'm getting my prize, y'know, because I didn't cheat." And with that more candies fall on Izaya's shoulders, his arms being spread out where each is dotted with candies every few inches or so, on each tip of Izaya's fingers and one in the center of his palms. The flea laughs at this, glancing up at Shizuo with a curiously amused smile tipping over his lips. The ceiling is an ugly white with pinpricks of paint where messy hands have been and Izaya rolls his eyes, watching when Shizuo places a candy on the seam of his lips and gives him a look of _stay there or else._

It's an effective method of keeping him quiet, Shizuo realizes when he slips off Izaya's pants easily enough, down to his boxers with wetness just starting to make itself known. He places more candies on Izaya's waist, saving the best for later and pocketing the pack with one final look over Izaya's body. Since Izaya won't eat the candy off of him, he'll have to do his own favor.

The first kiss goes to Izaya's hips, sucking up the colored candy on each bony rise and nibbling on the skin there, Izaya shifting beneath him and pinned down by Shizuo's weight. Trailing his mouth along the skin in light kisses Shizuo moves to dip his tongue into Izaya's navel, making the flea press his lips together but keep the candy on them, the coating starting to melt and paint a circle of blue. Glancing up at him Shizuo makes a show of demonstrating how his tongue moves, sucking a piece of candy off of Izaya and then licking the remaining skin in slow, tenuous swirls of his tongue. Knowing that the flea is ticklish makes it even harder for him to keep still when Shizuo dips his tongue into his navel, eliciting sharper breaths and the tremble of Izaya's stomach muscles.

An interesting part of the game is the candy on each of his nipples, both of them red and what Izaya sees as purposeful Shizuo calls it a coincidence when he tongues the skin under one, hardening and Izaya's eyes close because his teeth are grinding too tightly to focus on breathing. Shizuo's tongue moves dextrously, circling the pink skin around the informant's nipple before he covers the patch of skin with his mouth, sucking harshly and feeling Izaya's lower half buck up against him in protest. As soon as the drag of Izaya's boxers catches on his pale thighs, lips come from Izaya's nipple to trail down his ribs in ticklish kisses.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, stop it," Izaya moans, hissing when Shizuo catches his teeth on a ticklish spot and his entire chest trembles with uneven breaths, uncaring of the fact that the blue candy already falls in his mouth when he speaks. The burst of sugar from the chocolate stings against his tongue, already coated with bitter taste and then ruined when he can't spit out the heinous candy. "S-stop—ah," Izaya squirms when Shizuo's tongue licks a path over to the other side of his ribs, nipping at each before circling the candy close to falling off of Izaya, surprising that it's still there.

"Shut it and be patient," Shizuo growls against the reddening flesh where his teeth graze and catch Izaya with a rough graze. "This is my reward, so I'm enjoying it properly." Izaya doesn't have room to argue, another candy—orange, how insulting—from Shizuo's pack on his lips and a warning look in the lustful appeal of Shizuo's glare at him to be quiet.

And now is not the time to be regretting stealing the stupid cancer sticks. It shouldn't be when Shizuo sucks on his nipple, hard and refusing to be any kinder to the fact he keeps brushing against Izaya's prominent erection, detaching with a slick sigh and Izaya feels like he's going to burst at this rate.

The blond's lips travel up the pale expanse of Izaya's throat, skirting around his lips where the orange candy is and he smirks, wickedly, because he knows what he's doing. The trail back down on one arm, sucking in candies and leaving reddening marks only makes Izaya writhe impatiently. He knows how much it turns on his lover—exactly why he plays these games, shifting his hips to try and make Shizuo pay attention to where he needs it the most.

Another bite on his wrist, just before the mouth covers every one of his fingers and sucks, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head in mocking motions. Izaya is more than just uncomfortably turned on and frankly despises the fact Shizuo has learned from the master of teasing when Shizuo licks his palm clean and there are still colored marks all over him like a path for Shizuo's lips, teeth, and tongue to trace.

Down the other arm, avoiding Izaya's lips and making him squirm when fingers start to dip into his boxers, massaging just above where Izaya's erection soaks against the fabric, squirming and dragging in a heavy breath when he catches the candy in between his teeth. The last of his fingers experience the torture of Shizuo's taunting bites and sucks, coating them heavily in saliva.

"Trying to advertise something?" Shizuo regards him with an amused curl of his lips, Izaya catches the candy on his tongue and holds it up, snaking back into his mouth with the snap of his teeth clicking together.

"You can't afford it," he swallows the candy, arms dragging Shizuo into a kiss when they wrap around his neck.

"Neither can you." Shizuo growls faintly, his hand retracting from Izaya's boxers and popping several chocolates into his mouth, pressing his lips to Izaya's before his boyfriend can respond.

"'s not for sale." Izaya's eyes light up, having Shizuo swallow the candies and shuddering when a couple pop into his mouth, sucking on one thoughtfully. "Mine."

Apparently Shizuo agrees, smearing a chocolate kiss as Izaya colors his skin with the dye on his fingers.

Bittersweet, the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, adorable~! I love these two idiots being cute, something about it just makes me cry happy tears. Or laugh, because I'm planning something heinous one way or another. Thank you Mama for the title suggestion, I love it. ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
